Zuma and Princess a love in music
note here is the second story I hope you will like story It was a beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay all the puppies except Zuma went to the puppy park to play, tandy than Zuma was on the lookout watching TV on the ground floor and at the same time thinking. Zuma: I'm so in love with the princess, but how can I tell her how I feel? I'm far too shy. zuma saw a music on TV, he listened to it and then he quickly had the song in his head and headed to his puppy house, always with this music in mind. once in his house for, puppy zuma how it gently falls asleep with this music in mind zuma finally fell asleep and started dreaming but after a while his dream turned into a song and he started singing in his dream. When love knocks at your door, The only thing you can do is let it in, You don't know what it'll bring you, But you want to get tempted. It may last a day, Or maybe a lifetime, I was certain that I wouldn't be disappointed And I knew that she was the one when I said to myself: She has this small "I don't know what" That makes me twist Because just a second away from her arms. Can make me melt When our bodies get all mixed up in the bed sheets I love hearing her screaming Oh no, I could never forget her Because we're bound together. Before meeting her, I liked to be alone Who would've thought That she'd become my compass one day Which I could trust After months finally, I'm feeling alive The only thing better than one of these kisses is the following: Every day we discover each other, It's true but I know her by heart nevertheless. She has this small "I don't know what" That makes me twist Because just a second away from her arms Can make me melt When our bodies get all mixed up in the bed sheets I love hearing her screaming Oh no, I could never forget her Because we're bound together. I was wondering if life had a meaning, And you gave a meaning to mine I was unsure but clearly, She is the direction of my needs, I would've never thought That I'd fall in love I'm going to heal all this pain So that she can be happy She has this "I don't know what" That makes me twist Because just a second away from her arms Can make me melt When our bodies get all mixed up in the bed sheets I love hearing her screaming Oh no, I could never forget her Because we're bound together. She has, she has, she has This small "I don't know what-ah-ah-ah" She has, she has, she has What the others don't have (x2) She has this small "I don't know what" That makes me twist Because just a second away from her arms Can make me melt When our bodies get all mixed up in the bed sheets I love hearing her screaming Oh no, I could never forget her Because we're bound together. She has this small "I don't know what" That makes me twist Because just a second away from her arms Can make me melt When our bodies get all mixed up in the bed sheets I love hearing her screaming Oh no, I could never forget her Because we're bound together. Zuma woke up quickly he got up and took his courage to with two hands, and go the puppy park to ask Princess to go out with him he didn't let shyness and stress work he was determined to tell him to go out with him. Zuma arrived at the park and headed towards princess who was playing with Skye Zuma: Princess, I have something to tell you, it's very important. Princess: What is, Zuma? Skye tell Princess: I'll leave you alone with Zuma I'll come back later to play with you Princess: Okay, skye, see you later. Princess: So what did you want to tell me, Zuma Zuma: I wanted to tell you that you are the love of my life I love you with all my heart and do you want to go out with me! Princess: said with tears in my eyes: yes yes I want to go out with you you are my aquatic puppy that I love and I will not be able to refuse you. Zuma: Really. Princess: Of course I love you with all my heart too. Zuma: I love you too, you're my princess, I can't let you down. Princess: You're so cute Zuma Zuma: blushes. Zuma: You're, so cute, too. Princess: blushes, in return Zuma: What if we told the others Princess: Okay, but before that. Zuma: But before what? before Zuma could answer Princess kissed him on the lips with tenderness and affection to those who took Zuma but he prayed for the kiss and kissed with just as much tenderness and affection. once the kiss is over he both withdraws and Zuma says Zuma: Wow you, didn't think you were going to kiss me on the lips. princess: we're a couple, we're allowed to kiss each other, no Zuma: You're right, Princess, we're an official couple. Princess: Of course my, darling, and we are an official couple Zuma: yes my love I love you with all my heart, you are the love of my life and I will never let you down. princess: you too are the love of my life and I will never let you down. So Princess and Zuma are heading towards the other puppies Zuma and Princess: Guys, we something important to tell you. puppies: what are they? Zuma and Princess: we're going out together Skye and Rocky: it's wonderful we knew you'd do a a good couple. Zuma: Thanks, buddy. You have a you too have a beautiful bitch. Rocky: Thank you. princess: you too, skye you have a good boyfriend chase: what if we go back to the belvedere all the puppies: okayall the puppies went back to the belvédèreso they all went to their puppy house Zuma was with princess in the house Zuma's puppy. Skye was in Chase's puppy house. Marshall was with Rosie in her puppy house, and Rocky was also in her puppy house with Tundra. THE END a creation by Olivier du 87 I hope you enjoyed it if so, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments. here is the link of the music Keen'V Elle a Category:Zuma Category:Princess Category:Skye Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Tundra Category:Rosie Category:Rocky Category:Paw patrol Category:PAW PATROL SONG WIKI